Varsity Boyfriend Haruka X Reader
by OhimeChama
Summary: Reader-chan is crying because she just saw Haruka, her boyfriend, hugging a girl inside the school campus! And bad luck is hitting on her! What in the world is happening to her right now? Reader x Haruka Nanase


**_A/N no worries, I got this from my DA account 3 ^^ just sharing them here ^^_**

_**Reader's POV**_

(f/n) was staring at your empty classroom while you felt the summer breeze caught your hair up. You had your (f/c) handkerchief on your palm. Crying your heart out, it seemed to scream a name you truly miss and love.

**Haruka Nanase.**

A varsity student wherein known by the others because of his flawless swimming strokes. Females swoon over his well-toned body and males envied him for that. He was the perfect angel, and he was yours.

Before he became a varsity student, he would always smile at you whenever he sees you walking through the crowded hallway. You would often see him at the gate, waiting for you. People once said that you two made the best couple.

But as the days passed, he seemed to treat you colder than usual. He would stare at you with his stoic expression printed onto his face. Haruka would just simply pass through you, ignoring and hurting you purposely. It saddened you, but you kept on believing he would stop his jerk-ish attitude someday.

And right now, he was the main reason you were crying your soul out. You saw him at the school grounds, embracing a student. He was smiling that smile he didn't show you before.

"It's a hallucination. Snap out of it (f/n). Come on!" you told yourself, but even if you blinked and slap yourself so many times, you just can't wake up and realize that he's doing this with another girl.

As you felt your heart being torn up into tiny pieces, you got the courage to run away from that scary nightmare. You just cannot hear the reason why he would cheat on you. Maybe it was simply you were unpopular and he wished to be with a girl who's known to the whole campus. Or maybe it's because you were quite immature on things. _"Whatever"_you thought to yourself. _"It's not my loss,"_

And here you are, your bloody-red eyes crying sad tears. You can't stop them from running to your cheeks. Why do you have to cry anyway?

"(f/n)! Hey (f/n) we brought you- (f/n)! W-why are you crying!? Did something happened?" Nagisa busted the door as he entered with a small box and sat beside. You kept on crying.

Then Makoto's head popped out as the blonde guy comforted you with his sweetness. "(f-f/n)'s crying?! What, why, who?!" he asked you as he and Rei entered the scene. You knew them 3 since they were a part of the Iwatobi Swim club, and they were your boyfriend's. Let me change that. Ex boyfriend's friends.

"Tell us everything and we'll tell it to Haruka," as soon as Rei told his name, you cried heavily like it was your last day. Makoto gave you a box of tissues while Nagisa comforted you.

"D-don't. Please don't tell this to Haruka," you said, your voice quivering from wailing. As soon as you inhaled, a footstep was heard inside the room.

"What's happening here?" a voice questioned you four. You knew that voice so well. It haunted you to your sleep and you remember it singing you a song after diving in the school pool. It pained you just to hear Haruka's voice.

"(f/n) was crying and I was going to give her a b-" Nagisa said while Rei and Makoto covered his noisy mouth. Your (e/c) were red and even if you said you weren't crying, it was obvious.

"What happened my mermaid?" Haruka walked near you as you stepped back. You stubbornly gazed at the side, not looking at his blue eyes that seemed to let you remember the huge ocean.

As he tried to touch your cheeks, you had no control of your body and smacked him. Your stingy hands and his face were red. You cried in front of him, and you ran away.

"You're not different from the others,"

As the sun faded between the clouds, you were ready to leave the school without bidding farewells to your friends. Stepping out of the gates, you checked your phone while walking home.

You missed 3 calls from Haruka and there was a voice message for you. You got your earphones and put it on your ears.

_"(f/n), what's happening to you? I heard you crying inside the room and I wanted to comfort you. But, you smacked me. What did I do? Have I done something wrong? If you're angry at me and you have problems that includes me in it, let's talk it out. I don't want to see you so down. It breaks my heart into pieces. So please, let's talk this out. I love you,"_

You, being a fragile person, cried again on the sidewalk. The traffic light was green and you had to wait 5 seconds to cross the street. 5 seconds were not enough for you, nor for your emotions that's flowing out.

As the traffic light turns red, you crossed, not looking on both sides. You were busy wailing and walking home.

Not hearing anything, a car seemed to dash out of nowhere and it came in fast. It would hit you any second now, and you don't even know what's happening.

"SCREEEECH!" the car tried to stop but it was too late. It hit you badly, sending you rolling against the cold and dark floor. The impact was just so hard it would be a miracle if you will survive after the incident. Blood oozes out of your wounds and you can't feel your body. Your head screamed for help, tears flowing down again. Is destiny really doing this to you on purpose?

"(F-F/N)!" a familiar voice said as a figure came nearer. The front light of the car was blinking and you can see the pain on his face. "(f/n) are you alright? sh*t I'm so sorry!"

Your tears kept on flowing out as he held you inside his arms. He shouted at his driver to help you two. His voice was the only thing that you heard as you closed your eyes. "Help me here you bastard!"

He shook your shoulders, not minding the blood scattering on his white t-shirt. His eyes seemed to be watery, and as he blinked, you noticed tears on his cheeks and falling onto yours. "(f/n) please! Don't do this to me! Don't give up! You'll be fine! I promise you, just please stay with me!"

You breathed in as you smiled gently at him. "No worries, Haruka-kun. I will love you,"

The bright light seemed to catch your eyesight as you blinked and wondered if you were already in heaven. You felt yourself shiver as the cold air enveloped you inside and out. You knew you were lying down on something, but you were just not so sure about that.

"(f/n)! (f/n)! She's awake! Guys she's awake!" a bubbly voice echoed through your ears, warmth spreading throughout your body. you blinked again, and again, seeing Nagisa, Makoto, Rei, Rin and Gou above you.

"Goodness me (f/n)! You were out for 4 days and we were all crying!" Gou said as Rin covered his ears.

"Well I didn't!" he told her back.

They sighed and smiled at you, assuring that you're still alive. You rubbed the back of your head as you wondered. You were inside a hospital room.

Gou gave you a plate of (f/f) as Makoto helped you to sit. "We came immediately as soon as we heard from Haruka. He was tad worried. He also cried last night," Rei said as you ate your (f/f).

"Where's Haruka-kun?" you asked them, and they somehow froze. They tried to avoid your gaze as you grabbed the plate.

Nagisa sighed heavily in defeat. "He told us that he was going to meet someone. We asked him to stay, but he said it was really important to him," he told you, and you also sighed. He was just so complicated at times.

Everyone left when they learned that it was already 9:00 p.m. You got your blanket and covered your body as your eyelids became heavier and heavier. You then heard the door creaked opened as a figure entered your room.

Haruka's hair seemed to glisten with the moonlight. He was in his blue jacket. He had a huge dolphin stuffed toy with him and a basket full of (f/flower) and (f/fruit).

He settled the basket on the table near you and he put the toy beside your half-asleep form. He kissed your forehead as you held onto the dolphin.

"I'm so sorry (f/n). I heard that you were already okay, but yet I was out. I had to talk to my sister. She's a transferee. She always hugs me whenever she has to leave, and I like her hugs," he said, and then he sweat-dropped.

"It's not like it's incest. I mean, I just.. Whatever," he said, and then he kissed your cheeks.

"Here. I wanted Nagisa to give this to you as a surprise anniversary gift. But you ran away. So here you go," he told you, opening a small box with a dolphin-shaped pendant on it.

"I miss you my mermaid. I'm so sorry if I was cold towards you. Those days were really rough for me since I had practice with the team. Promise, if you forgive me tomorrow, or now, I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have," he told you while holding your hand. You sat up and looked at his eyes.

"Enough excuses. Just kiss me," you commanded him.

And so he did.

xoxTHE ENDxox


End file.
